Luno-wypędzacz
by Romano Osiem
Summary: Nasza sarkastyczna władczyni Equestrii opowiada o swoich przeżyciach z siostrą. Historia Celestii i Luny sprzed ponad tysiąca lat tym razem zostanie nam dostarczona nie z zakurzonych podręczników do historii, lecz z ust samej księżniczki! Co może pójść nie tak?


Dawno, dawno temu w magicznej krainie Equestrii... a może inaczej: jakiś tysiąc lat temu w cywilizowanym świecie kucyków. Otóż właśnie w owym miejscu i w owym czasie zdarzyła się historia, którą mam Wam zaszczyt dzisiaj opowiedzieć i co więcej miałam zaszczyt przeżyć. Słowa tej opowieści zna każdy uczeń, który wypełnia swą powinność to jest - uczy się. Ale ponieważ jesteście totalnie beznadziejnymi przypadkami i w ogóle macie ładne oczy, to opowiem Wam ten nudny i denny wstęp do jakiegoś tam dzieła wszechmocnej Lauren w bardziej „nasz" sposób.

Więc tak: ja i moja siostra, Księżniczka Luna rządziłyśmy Equestrią w zgodzie i harmonii (blablabla, niestety, tego akurat nie da się przekształcić na normalny język). Bo muszę Wam powiedzieć, że były to zgoda harmonia, jednak tylko do czasu kiedy odkryłam coś, co mnie zaniepokoiło. Kochana siostrzyczka zaczynała przeginać i marudzić, że nie dostaje tyle uwagi, ile ja, a przecież to niby jej się należało więcej. A gówno prawda! Przecież to ja jestem ta fajna! Logiczne? No... niezbyt, a przynajmniej nie dla Luny, którą nagle uderzyła burza hormonów, jak to ktoś pięknie określił na Nonsenspedii. Wiem, bo czytałam.

Jej własne zło zdzierało jej duszę, jak mówi poezja. Jej własna zazdrość przestała nołlajfić, jak mówi slang młodzieżowy. Cza było jakoś to zatrzymać, w przeciwnym wypadku doszła by do władzy naszym pięknym krajem, a tego nie chcemy.

A więc, kiedy to odkryłam, od razu zaczęłam działać. Wymyśliłam chytry plan, bo jestem prawdziwym bossem świata. Muhaha.

\- Siora, idź no umyj gary w królewskim zlewie, a ja przygotuję ci niespodziankę. Powiedzieć ci jaką? Rolki! Pójdziemy na rolki! - krzyknęłam z najniższego balkonu naszego zamku w Lesie Everfree do najwyższego, a że zamek ten balkonów nie ma – to już inna kwestia.

\- Kurna, Celestia, ty wiesz, że jak mi powiesz co jest niespodzianką, to to już przestaje nią być? – mruknęła Luna, jednak „KRÓLEWSKIM GŁOSEM", a więc usłyszałam, mimo dzielącej nas odległości.

\- Weź się ogarnij, chcesz na te rolki, czy nie?

Luna zleciała do mnie niechętnie.

\- No okej, ale w lesie się nie da - wykręcała się.

\- No raczej, że się nie da. Dlatego to robimy – odwróciłam się do niej plecami i zatarłam kopytka z podniecenia.

\- Nie chce mi się - odpowiedziała, marszcząc brwi. - Jestem zajęta.

\- Aaaa, tak. Szkicowanie martwej natury musi być bardzo pracochłonne, prawda? – na mojej twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.

\- Martwej natury? Eh, to ja tu się zajmuję planowaniem spisku przeciwko tobie, a ty mi o jakiejś martwej naturze?! Ja mam przynajmniej poważne zajęcie, nie to co ty – rolki. Phi! – prychnęła.

\- No, wyluzuj. I to chyba ja tu powinnam powiedzieć „Phi!", skoro jesteś tak nieostrożna i powiedziałaś mi o swoich niecnych planach – zachichotałam. - Ale nie martw się, nie jesteś aż tak beznadziejna. To był mój podchwytliwy rodzaj pytań, zapędziłam cię w kucyczy róg.

\- C-co że jak?! - siostra osłupiała, po czym się opanowała. Znaczy się tak trochę, bo zaraz po tym wybuchła gniewem - **NIC SOBIE Z TEGO NIE ROBIĘ, SŁYSZYSZ! MOŻE ODKRYŁAŚ ISTNIENIE TEGO PLANU DZIĘKI CHWILI MOJEJ NIEUWAGI, JEDNAK JEGO TREŚCI NIE POZNASZ WCALE!**

To jej tak zwany „kruleffski głos".

\- Niech zgadnę... zatańczysz do _„I'm a Banana"_ na TVNie czy czymś innym, przez co ja spalę się ze wstydu, że puściłam cię do Telewizji i przestanę się pokazywać kucykom na oczy, tymczasem ty dojdziesz do nie tylko władzy, ale i sławy przez wspomniany teledysk, który za moimi plecami stał się najpopularniejszym hitem jutuba?

\- Za kogo mnie masz?! Wyślę cię na 1000 lat na słońce.

\- Dzięki siostrzyczko, jesteś kochana.

\- WTF?

 ***Doszło potem do beznadziejnie nudnej walki, niestety bez broni palnej i dynamitu, dlatego postaram się ją pominąć, czego nie da się zrobić z jej skutkami.***

\- Lunuś: krótka piłka – zaczęłam. - ja kradnę ci pomysł, nie zważając na prawa autorskie, którymi mnie po powrocie obciążysz, tyle tylko, że nie jestem taką _[pominięte]_ jak ty, więc dostaniesz swój ulubiony kocyk, dodatkowo dam ci kilka sucharów i zamiast na słońce – polecisz na księżyc. Ale nie myśl, że ze mną tak łatwo, zostaniesz tam zesłana, nie „wysłana", co by oznaczało, że statkiem kosmicznym, a co to by z kolei oznaczało? Że możesz wrócić! A nie możesz! Ha! 

Chwilę potem byłam już koło urwiska w głębi naszego pięknego lasu (teleportacja always works), obok drzewa harmonii (specjalnie z małej litery, nie lubię tej durnej rośliny), pod którym ukryłyśmy z Luńką Elementy Harmonii. Kiiiidyś, tera czasy sioł zminiły. Nie użyjemy ich przeciw Dicordowi. Po pierwsze: tylko _ja_ ich użyję, po drugie: przeciwko Lunie. Tak nawiasem mówiąc (chociaż wtedy to jeszcze nie był nawias) jak można mieć imię nawiązujące do łacińskiej nazwy? j?! „Słownikowej"?! No jak tak można? No, wieeem, tsaaa. Ja jestem nawiązaniem do jakiegoś gościa z Harry'ego... ale przynajmniej nie mam jakiegoś kujońskiego imienia. 

Zboczyliśmy (celowo) z tematu. A więc wzięłam kryształy... czy tam klejnoty, ale mi różnica no i se poszłam do zamku, powalczyłyśmy trochę z „Księżniczką Księżycką", powaliła mnie w międzyczasie na ziemię, w ogóle pojawiła się moja uczennica z przyszłości, za pomocą jakiegoś zebrzego wehikułu czasu... no i ten teges. Ogólnie dobrze było, bardzo pozytywnie. A i tak dla ciekawości – uczenniczkę ignorowałam, ma jeszcze mleko pod nosem, po kiego mi zwracać na nią uwagę? 

Potem wysłałam złą siorę na satelitę i było git. No prawie… Kilka dni później zobaczyłam jej okropną sylwetkę (a dokładnie z profilu) wyrzeźbioną na księżycu. Ale się wkur-... rzyłam? 

\- A więc to tak! Wysyłasz siostrę na księżyc za jej grzechy, robisz dobrze... a tu spotyka cię jeszcze kara. Nie no, genialnie. Po prostu 20% cooler. - monologowałam, o ile jest takie słowo. 

Przyszedł mi jednak do głowy pewien czaderski pomysł. Otóż mogłam wyczarować lub kupić na allegro dalekosiężne lornetki z czułym mikrofonem. To była myśl! Z powodu tego, że chwilowo kasy nie posiadałam (wstrętna mi ją zwędziła) wybrałam to pierwsze.

A więc magic in progress, magia trwa! Czyli, innymi słowy: czarujemy! 

Takie trochę nijakie wyszło, więc spróbowałam jeszcze raz. Teraz wyszło pomarańczowe. Hmm... nie lubię tego koloru.

[godzinę później]

Perfect! A więc „nakładamy pluskwę" na Luńkę. Co też tam siostrzyczka porabia? 

\- Witajcie moi drodzy! - usłyszałam. Po chwili, gdy soczewki w lornetkach przyzwyczaiły się do słabego oświetlenia naszego jakże kochanego satelity, dostrzegłam Lunę z nadzwyczaj wyprostowanymi włosami i trochę zezującymi oczami, rozmawiającą z workiem mąki, wiadrem rzepy i stosem dosyć dużych kamieni. Pomyślałam, że należy się odłączyć. Nie zniosłabym więcej widoku tego, jak zostałam zamieniona na nieożywiony przedmiot! 

Kilka kwadranse/kwadransów?* (niepotrzebne skreślić) później popatrzyłam na nasz... od teraz już mój (jak cudownie to brzmi) kalendarz. O Celestio (zaraz, to ja jestem Celestia), przecież Luna ma dziś urodziny. I wszystkiego najlepszego, sister. Gópia ja. A pomyśleć, że mogłam się skapnąć choćby dzień wcześniej, a siostra nie zmieniła by się w Lunomoonę Księżyc Die. A to pech! 

Pomimo naszego tymczasowego skłócenia, cza by jej jakiegoś prezenta odstrzelić. Uh! Już wiem, już wiem! Nie mogę jej go dostarczyć, jednak potrafię władać słońcem, prawda? Pokażę jej zaćmienie słońca!

[tymczasem na księżycu, w sensie że w czasie zaćmienia słońca]

\- Aaaaaaaaa! Ratuj się kto może!... a tylko ja mogę... do widzenia, pani Mączko! Powiedz swojemu mężowi, że zawsze go kochałam!

*włączają się końcowe napisy i muzyczka My Little Pony *


End file.
